I Now Pronounce You Mum And Dad
by ForgeandGred7
Summary: Oliver Wood was Quidditch's most eligible bachelor, that is until a drunken night of fun led to something that would forever change the course of the rest of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Everything and anything you recognise in this story belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Prologue**

Prying his eyelids open proved to be a task that was next to impossible for Oliver Wood the morning after his drunken excursion. He managed, though, and had to wait patiently for the room to come into focus.

The space that slowly came into view was one very unfamiliar to him. The walls were painted a delicate purple, much unlike his deep maroon. Gone were his Quidditch posters. In their place, various pictures of days long past. He sat up as fast as his spinning, throbbing head would allow and swung his feet over the side of the bed. Even the carpet was different, all plush and soft against his bare feet.

The bed wasn't his either. The headboard was white, adorned with some sort of flower jutting out from the metal surface. It made him miss the smooth oak of his own headboard. He wondered absentmindedly if any injuries had been caused by what looked like very sharp edges.

Not to mention that his blankets were definitely not the soft silk purple ones that he was sitting on currently.

And Oliver was almost one hundred percent certain that he did not share a bed with another person.

He jumped up, biting back a yelp as his head pounded and his vision blurred momentarily again.

When his eyes readjusted to the room, he looked over his shoulder. There was clearly a lump in the bed, one that only a human body could make. Oliver couldn't see who it was because they were obscured by the blankets but he hoped against hope that it was a female.

Oliver rubbed his unshaven face with his hands and it was then he realised he did not have a single stitch of clothing on. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. There he was, standing stark bloody naked in a strangers bedroom without any idea as to what had happened the night before.

It didn't take him look to find his jeans and keeping a wary eye on the figure in the bed, he quietly and quickly crossed the room to pull them on.

He had barely stepped into them, however, when a loud and sudden noise made him stop.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Oliver cursed under his breath as an alarm clock on the bedside table went off and the lump moved under the covers.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Groaning, Katie Bell threw the blanket off her face. She hated how annoying her alarm clock sounded, but it was the only thing that could wake her up in the morning. In the process of freeing her arms, she invited chilly air to course over her bare chest. What in the world had she gotten into the night before?

Oliver, still frozen, his pants only up to his mid thigh, stared incredulously. He could tell who she was the moment she uncovered her head; he'd recognize that blonde hair anywhere. But his eyes weren't focused on her hair anymore. No, they were glued to her breasts, her perfect, beautiful, just-the-right-size breasts. He nearly had a heart attack standing right there.

Katie clicked the alarm off and in the deafening silence that followed, she could almost sense that she was being watched. She turned her head slowly and her eyes scanned her bedroom before coming to rest on Oliver. She blinked at him, open-mouthed for a second, and then she saw where he was looking.

She hastened to cover herself again. "Stop staring!" she shrieked.

"S-Sorry," he stammered, coming to his senses and pulling up his pants.

"What are you doing here?" Katie demanded.

"I was about to ask you the same," Oliver responded. "Is this your house?"

"Yes," Katie nodded, her expression softening slightly.

"Merlin Katie," Oliver said. "You've done alright for yourself."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Can we focus on the topic at hand, please?"

"Sorry," Oliver repeated. "I just haven't seen you since Fred's funeral two years ago and.. You.." he cleared his throat. "You're looking good, Bell."

She was very different from what he remembered. Gone were the days of that tomboy he had once known, she had blossomed into a very -ahem- gorgeous woman.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm naked, Oliver!" she all but shouted.

She still had that fiery temper though. "So I've noticed," he replied. "Um.. Bell.. What happened last night?"

Katie studied him, a slight blush creeping up her neck. "I-I don't know," she admitted.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Oliver asked, desperately.

She sighed, thinking hard. "Bits and pieces," she said. "Vaguely."

Oliver bit his lip. "I know that it was someone's birthday," he blinked.

"Harry's!" Katie said suddenly. "I remember I was invited to his party by Ginny."

Oliver nodded. "Percy invited me."

"I know that when Molly and Arthur and all the elder people left," Katie went on, "there was alcohol brought out."

"And there was a lot of snogging couples," Oliver said.

"And that's where it gets hazy," Katie finished.

"Yeah," Oliver concurred. "It does get cloudy."

"Hmm," Katie mused. "Oliver, you-you don't think we.. I mean, we didn't-"

"Oh no," Oliver shook his head. "No, there's no way. We didn't. We couldn't."

"No," Katie said more to herself than him. "I suppose it is completely normal for you to wake up naked next to someone you haven't seen in two years and not know how or why you're there."

"It is?" Oliver asked curiously.

"I was joking, Wood!" Katie snapped.

"I'm sorry," he squeaked. "This doesn't usually happen! I can't say it's a weekly occurrence."

"I hope not," Katie snorted.

"So," Oliver said awkwardly. "What happens now?"

"I don't know," Katie said. "I have to get to work. So I suppose we just go our separate ways and try to forget this ever happened, yeah?"

"Fair enough," he nodded, slipping on his shoes that he had discovered half hidden under the bed. "I guess I'll see you around-or not," he added quickly as she frowned.

"You should go," she said. "I'll be late otherwise."

"Right yeah," he said. "Bye Bell."

He headed towards the bedroom door. "Oliver!" she called and he spun back around.

She reached under the blankets and pulled out his T-shirt. "You'll need that," she grinned and threw it at him.

He caught it and pulled it on. "Thanks Katie," he said with a smile.

She waved a hand idly and he took his leave.

Oliver allowed the thoughts of Katie to escape his mind as he went home in search of a hangover potion and a long shower. In fact, he honestly believed that he would never have to worry again about what had taken place between them the night before.

It didn't matter. It was no big deal, Oliver thought. Nothing would come of it.

Oh, how very wrong he was.

* * *

**I'm back! This is the first Oliver/Katie story that I've decided to share with you so I'm pretty excited about it. It won't be too explicit, I've just rated it M mostly for my safety. Anyway, I know it seems like that cliché "have a baby, full in love" type story but this one will be slightly different, I promise. I've got a twist to mine. Also a Merry Christmas to you all, and if you don't celebrate it then a happy holiday! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you're OK, Katie?"

Katie lifted her head up and stared into the worried eyes of her work mate Cameron Turner, and nodded. "Fine," she lied. "Why?"

"You don't look well," he shrugged. "You've very pale."

"I'm alright," Katie said.

He sighed but let the subject go and crossed the room to his own desk. They both worked as Quidditch Correspondents for the Daily Prophet, which meant that they shared an office.

It was a rather large room, with enough space to fit two desks, four chairs and three cabinets comfortably. The walls were lined with pictures and articles of Quidditch teams and players.

Cameron was the Senior Correspondent, which meant that he got exclusive interviews with the teams and invitations to all the parties. Katie, being the Junior, wrote the smaller articles and took photographs for the paper.

It wasn't Katie's favourite thing to do but the way she saw it, it was a job, it was paying her bills and it was getting her somewhere in life.

Cameron was like an older brother to her. From the minute she had started working there, he had taken her under his wing and shown her the ropes. She had been invited to his house many a time and got along famously ("almost too well," Cameron often joked) with his wife Susan.

"Katie," he said again, breaking the silence. "You're not lying to me, are you? You don't look well at all."

"I'm-" Katie started and then broke off.

Cameron watched as she turned a nasty shade of green, covered her hand with her mouth, jumped up and then darted into the adjoining restroom. The sound of Katie retching was the only thing Cameron heard for the next few minutes and he calmly continued on with his work until the toilet flushed and Katie emerged from the bathroom.

"Feel better?" he asked pleasantly. "I always do after a good throw up."

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry you had to hear that," she said. "I've been doing that a fair bit lately but usually I do it at home."

"It's fine," Cameron assured her. "I'm used to it. Susie has only just gotten over her morning sickness."

"W-What?" Katie questioned, slight panic to her voice.

"Susan, she's pregnant," Cameron said. "You know that - not that you are!" he cried quickly seeing the look on her face. "No, I was just saying that-"

Katie drowned out the rest of his rambling and started doing some fast calculations in her head. By the time Cameron had noticed that she wasn't listening and had trailed off, an expression of pure and utter horror had crossed over her face. "I'm late," she whispered.

"Late?" Cameron echoed. "For what? An interview? You don't have any of those today. Unless you-"

"No!" Katie shouted, snatching up her handbag. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Katie, what's wrong?" Cameron asked but she was already gone. 

* * *

Katie paced up and down her bedroom, the fear swallowing her whole. "Calm down, Katie," she scolded herself. "It's nothing. You're probably overacting."

Truth be told, up until now she hadn't given any thought to the incident with Oliver that had taken place a few weeks before. She could no longer ignore it, not if she was pregnant and not if -as she strongly believed- he was the father.

There were spells she knew that could tell her. Her mother had taught them to her. ("In case of emergencies," she had said with a wink).

Katie exhaled slowly and with shaking hands took out her wand. All she had to do was perform the spell. If the tip of her wand glowed red then she wasn't pregnant.

However, if she was pregnant, the tip would glow purple and tiny fireworks would emit from the wand.

Simple, right?

So why was it so hard for her to do?

She took a deep breath and pointed her wand directly at her stomach. "Infans Scirus," she murmured. 

* * *

"Wood, bring it in!" Puddlemere United Captain, Leo Robinson ordered.

Beater, Tyler Green shook his head. "You'll never get him down, Cap'n," he smirked.

The other Beater and Tyler's sister Taylor sighed slowly. "Ever since he became our full time Keeper he's become even more of a maniac," she explained. "Always in the air."

The three watched as Oliver circled his goalposts while the rest of the team -muddy, sodden and sore- trudged towards the locker rooms.

"Is there any way to get him down?" Leo questioned. He had only gotten the position of their Captain and manager after the previous one had gone into an early retirement.

Probably because he couldn't handle Wood, Leo thought to himself.

"We haven't found a way yet," Tyler said. "Don't worry, he'll come down when he's ready."

They waited a few more minutes and Oliver descended towards the ground. "Were you waiting for me?" he grinned.

"Great practice today, Wood," Leo said encouragingly as they trooped to the locker room. "But I do wish you'd listen when I called you down. I don't want you overworking yourself."

"Oh, he certainly overworked himself at Harry Potter's party from what I heard," Taylor chuckled.

Oliver blinked at her. "What'd you mean?"

"Nothing," Taylor said with a sideways glance at her brother.

"What?" Oliver demanded.

Tyler snorted. "Don't act like you don't know," he said. "You asked me to come with you, remember? I saw everything. Don't play dumb."

"What'd you see?" Oliver asked angrily.

"You and that little blonde," he said. "I saw you leave with her."

"What blonde?" Oliver said, panicking.

"That one," Tyler said suddenly.

Oliver spun around so fast that he felt slightly dizzy. Not dizzy enough, however, to hide the fact that Katie Bell was marching across the Qudditch Pitch towards him.

Oliver heard the other three whispering and sniggering from behind as Katie finally caught up to him.

"Wood," she said gravely. "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver flung his broomstick over his shoulder and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "What's up?" he questioned.

"I need to tell you something," Katie said without preamble. "It's really important."

"So it can't wait?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's urgent."

"OK," he said. "I'll go take a shower, if you want to stay out here."

"Fine," she sighed and he vanished into the locker room.

"What does blondie want?" Leo asked immediately.

"To chat," Oliver said gruffly.

Tyler snorted. "To chat," he scoffed. "Yeah right."

"She's back for round two, is she?" Chaser Finley Stewarts smirked. "It's the Wood that makes it good, huh?"

"Piss off," Oliver snarled.

Laughing and talking, the team left and Oliver jumped into the shower. As the stream of hot water gushed over him, he wondered what Katie could possibly want with him and he wished more than anything that he could remember what had happened on the night of the party.

Katie was still outside the locker room when Oliver came out. He had cleaned and locked up so he realised that whatever she had to say was important seeing as she had waited so long.

"Can we go to my house?" Katie enquired. "What I have to say is very private."

Oliver shrugged. "I guess so," he said.

* * *

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Katie questioned as she unlocked the door to her house. "A tea or something?"

"Water will be fine ," Oliver said pleasantly.

"OK," Katie said leading him into the living-room and vanishing into the kitchen.

Oliver settled himself on the sofa and had only just shrugged out of his jacket when Katie returned with his water. "Thanks," he said, accepting the glass as she sat down next to him.

She was silent as he drank and waited until he was finished. "Oliver," she said and he looked at her. "I don't know the best way to tell you this so I'm going to come right out and say it."

"Fine by me," Oliver replied. "So long as you're not pregnant."

He laughed heartily and Katie blanched. Oh this was not going to go well. Katie waited until he had calmed down a bit and wiped at his eyes, "Katie?" he said, chuckling slightly. "You're not pregnant.. Are-Are you?"

She averted his gaze and gave a tiny jerk of her head. "I am," she said "and I think.. You're the father."

Oliver stared at her. He didn't respond, he didn't blink, he was even unsure if he was breathing. He couldn't be the father. No, there was no way. How could he be the father? How? How? How?!

"Oliver?" he jolted as Katie clicked her fingers. "Are you still with me?"

He cleared his throat. "I'm disappointed in you, Bell," he said angrily. "I never thought you'd sink this low."

"What do you mean?" Katie questioned.

"Making up crap like this," Oliver growled. It was the only explanation. "Faking a pregnancy probably because I'm famous."

Katie felt stung by his words but she figured that he was pretty shocked so she swallowed heavily. "I did a test," she said evenly. "It was positive."

"What are you playing at?" Oliver demanded. "You can't trick me like that!"

"Think about it, Wood," Katie said. "How could I possibly fake a wizard's pregnancy test? Face it... We created this child, whether you like it or not."

Oliver glared at her. "How can you be so sure that I'm the father?"

"It all adds up!" Katie insisted. "The dates lead back to that night. The night in which people saw us kissing at the party and then watched us leave together. I asked around," she added quickly when he opened his mouth to speak. "The morning after, we wake up in the same bed, completely naked without any idea as to what had gone on. We weren't seen with anyone else. And besides," here she blushed, "before that night I was a virgin."

Oliver was quite taken-aback by this information and was unsure of how to respond. He was struggling for a way out of the situation. "And how am I supposed to know that for sure?" he snarled. "We haven't seen each other for years. I know nothing of your life. How do you expect me to just believe that this is my mistake?"

Katie floundered for a minute, went to reply and then closed her mouth before she promptly burst into tears.

Instantly Oliver felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Even if she was wrong, he didn't have to be so cruel about it. In any case, he knew Katie! He remembered the girl from school. She was always, ALWAYS brutally honest yet at the same time she was kind. She was a mix of both words. Gentle but tough, a complete tomboy yet could still wear a dress better than most girls.

Oliver doubted that she had changed that much and he also knew that it took a lot for Katie to get upset. If she was really annoyed or offended, she'd fire up but when she was hurt or scared, she was at her most vulnerable and at that moment, she was both distressed and terrified.

"Katie," Oliver said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I was just surprised, that's all. I didn't mean to make you cry. Let's both calm down and talk about this, OK?"

"I w-wouldn't l-lie about s-something l-l-like this," she cried.

"I know," Oliver soothed. "I shouldn't have been so cruel. I'm sorry." He was slightly worried that if she didn't start to relax, she was going to have a panic attack or faint.

After a while, her sobs became hiccoughs and her breathing started to return to a normal pace.

Oliver was still skeptical but he didn't want to upset her again, so he held his tongue. However, she seemed to know what he wasn't voicing.

"You don't believe me, do you?" she sniffled.

"Sure I do," Oliver said. "About some of it.. But I don't know, Katie. I-I can't really see how it's mine."

Katie wiped at her eyes. "There are ways to find out," she murmured. "My mum told me but I can't do it without you. It's a test that only the questioning father can perform."

Oliver sighed. "Let's do it," he said, wondering just what the hell he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

Katie pulled him off the sofa. "Do you have your wand?" she asked.

"Always do," Oliver replied as he took it out of his pocket.

"OK," Katie said. "You hold the wand and say Paternitatem and the wand will float between us. I then say Revelare and if you are the father, it'll keep floating but if you you're not then it'll fall to the ground, alright?"

"Got it," Oliver nodded.

"Well," Katie swallowed. "Go on then."

Oliver took a deep breath, gripped the wand and whispered, "Paternitatem," he watched as the wand slipped from his hands and floated between the pair of them.

Katie eyed it warily. "Revelare," she said in a clear -and a lot more confident- tone than Oliver.

Oliver couldn't handle it. He shut his eyes and counted to ten. "Open your eyes," he told himself but he couldn't.

"Oliver?" Katie's voice sounded shaky and distant.

He opened one eye and then the other. He stole a quick glance at the wand and his heart sank.

It was still suspended mid-air.

Katie studied him fearfully. "Congratulations Wood," she said dryly.

He scowled at her. "Is this some bloody joke to you?" he barked, snatching the wand out of the air.

"No!" Katie shouted as he grabbed his jacket. "I'm not asking you to do anything, Oliver. I only wanted you to know. You had a right to know."

"Thanks but no thanks," Oliver said.

"I just-" Katie said, following him to the front door. "I just don't know if I should keep the baby or not."

"Do whatever," Oliver told her coldly. "I don't care."

He slammed the door as he left but not even the noise that echoed did anything to cover Katie's scream of frustration.

He felt awful about it and his hand inched towards the door handle again but he knew that if he went back in there, it would just cause arguments. He realised that he was being cowardly but it was a lot of information to take in one sitting.

His head was pounding and he badly wanted a drink. "Yeah, because that went so well last time, Wood," he muttered under his breath.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair and headed for home with one thought on his mind.

Just wait until the Prophet got a hold of this story.


	4. Chapter 4

"-And my brother is such a huge fan of yours! I really can't wait to tell him that I'm on a date with you! The Oliver Wood! How lucky can I get? I'd say my obsession with you started when you first joined the team. I always followed Puddlemere Untied but since-"

Curse Tyler for this!

Oliver drowned out the rest of his date's words, no longer pretending to be interested. For the last half an hour, he had sat listening to her prattle on and on and on. He had kept a pleasant smile plastered on his face but he could feel it slowly starting to vanish - or perhaps that was just his face cracking from the strain.

It was always the same. He would meet the girl and she'd seem perfectly normal until the date progressed and she'd start to loosen up after one too many drinks. She would begin telling him how she loved his fame, how she was interested in his money and the glory that came with dating Oliver Wood.

None of them seemed to want to know him. Occasionally, he'd take the girl home and they would shag and then he'd never see her or hear from her again, but most nights the dates just ended with a platonic kiss on the cheek and a simple, "I'll send you an owl."

Quite frankly, Oliver was sick of it and after voicing his concerns to his teammates, they had taken it upon themselves to help. This was the forth -unsuccessful- date he'd been set up on. There were only two more teammates left!

"You'll like Libby, Oliver," Tyler had assured him. "She's smart, funny and a looker too!"

So Oliver had gotten his hopes up once more and again, they had been smashed into millions of tiny pieces. Oliver was beginning to wonder if the universe -or his so called friends- had it out for him.

"My dad was always fascinated by the way you played. He'll pay for the wedding, of course. That is if you can work up the courage to ask-"

Oliver sighed.

Curse Tyler for this.

* * *

Oliver kicked off his shoes and entered his flat. He flicked on the light and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. "How'd the date go, Woody?"

Oliver didn't even flinch. He spun around and spotted Tyler sitting at his kitchen counter.

"I hate you," Oliver said.

"What?" Tyler asked innocently. "What was wrong with her? She's nice and she's got a great pair of-"

"Tyler," Oliver groaned.

"Eyes," Tyler grinned. "What'd you think?"

"She was completely obsessed with me!" Oliver snapped, slamming down his glass of water.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that part," Tyler said unconcernedly. "But most girls are these days, aren't they?"

"Seems like it," Oliver grunted.

"That's what happens when you're the youngest, only single and -as much as it pains me to say it- best looking bloke on the team," Tyler sighed, standing up and stretching.

"Well, I'm sick of it!" Oliver said angrily. "It was fun for awhile, you know? I enjoyed it but now.. I want to start getting serious. I want something more than just someone to sleep with!"

Tyler blinked at him, as though those were foreign words. "You didn't just say that, did you?" he asked finally, scratching at his ears.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

"Nah, I get it, mate," Tyler said. "The perfect girl is out there somewhere. Trust me."

"Yeah I suppose," Oliver snorted, wondering how long he'd have to wait until he found her.

"Speaking of the perfect girl," Tyler said, checking his watch. "I've got to get home to the wife. Sebastian has been misbehaving lately and he'll probably still be awake."

"Say hi to him and Jessica for me," Oliver said moodily.

"Will do," Tyler replied. "See you at training."

He left without another word and no sooner had he disappeared than two loud cracks echoed through the flat.

This time Oliver did jump, but he had good reason.

For George Weasley and Lee Jordan had just appeared in his kitchen. They both smirked at him. "Right house then," George said casually. "Excellent."

"I have got to start putting charms on this place," Oliver grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Just a chat, Oliver old boy," Lee said cheerfully as he rummaged through the pantry. "Oooh Ginger Newts!"

"Help yourself," Oliver mumbled and Lee did just that.

"I didn't know you could have these, Oliver," he said. "With your balanced diet."

"Yes," Oliver said "well, sometimes-"

"Hey, that's great!" George exclaimed. "Listen Wood, we need to discuss something with you."

Oliver exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm tired."

"It'll only take a second," George protested.

"Fine," Oliver said. "Fire away."

"As you know," George said as he began pacing up and down with his arms crossed behind his back. "I am dating the very feisty but just as attractive Angelina Johnson and Lee here is with the ever loving Alicia Spinnet-"

"So?" Oliver interrupted.

"So dear chap," George said. "They are quite good friends with a one Katie Bell."

"Oh," Oliver said, his heart sinking.

"The other day, she went out to lunch with the girls," Lee said. "And when they came home, they were very annoyed about something. They said that Katie had seemed very distraught and it was because of you."

"Now," George went on. "They didn't mention what you had done - I don't even think Katie told them, and frankly, we don't care, but the point is you made our girlfriends furious, and worried for Katie."

"Which gets us into trouble," Lee said with a shake of his head. "They find our adorable antics less amusing when they're angry."

"Too right," George nodded. "And Katie is also like a sister to us and we do not take kindly to blokes upsetting our little sister."

"I-" Oliver began but George held up a hand.

"We don't care," he said. "Just fix it. Apologize to Katie. I don't care what you do. Just make her happy again!"

"Or we will make you miserable," Lee warned.

They were gone without another word, the only evidence that they been there at all were the few remaining crumbs of Ginger Newts.

* * *

This was it. The last date. Oliver's last chance.

Finley's date had been even worse than Tyler's. That girl had actually followed him home!

He was slightly hopeful though as he got ready for the girl Taylor had set him up with. Oliver knew that -unlike the rest of his teammates- Taylor actually wanted to help him find the perfect girl.

Taylor was the only girl on the team making her the most sympathetic and sensitive towards Oliver's plea for help.

"Or maybe she thinks you're a wimp," Oliver snorted to himself.

He sighed heavily, slightly disappointed at the fact he had to resort to this level to find a girlfriend.

Even Percy Weasley had one!

Oliver shook his head and put on his jacket. He shut and locked the door before taking his leave. The restaurant he had agreed to meet his date at was only a few blocks away so he opted for walking.

Passing the park at the end of his street had become a natural occurrence since moving into his flat six years before. It had been a while since he actually noticed the park, though, and he was unsure what made this day so different.

As he made his way past, something caught his eye. It was as simple as a father playing with his children, but it caused him to come to a complete halt. Fatherhood was never in the cards for him, at least not this early in his life. Maybe after he retired from Quidditch, maybe then he'd settle down and build a family, if only to have someone pass on his legacy.

But he never thought life would twist up his plans so much. He never thought he'd be a father so soon.

After being rooted to the same spot for more than five minutes, his eyes trained on the father and children that had caught his attention, Oliver soon realised that his staring might be construed as creepy. Maybe the father thought he was the sort of person who fancied little children over grown woman. Or maybe he was just annoyed with the attention Oliver was giving his family. Either way, he was not happy, and his glare attempted to burn holes in Oliver's face.

Oliver gave the man a weak smile, tore his gaze from the children and continued on his way.

* * *

By the time Oliver had reached the restaurant, he had forgotten all about the family and he felt his nerves increasing as he waited for Taylor's date.

Glancing around, he saw a lone woman seated at one of the far tables and strolled over to her. "Are you Taylor's friend?" he questioned with a nervous smile.

She nodded slowly, looking him up and down. "Yes," she said, indicating for him to sit which he did.

"I'm Oliver Wood," he said dryly awaiting the shriek that usually followed.

Instead the woman nodded again. "Lauren Parker."

Oliver was slightly surprised by her reaction but found it a refreshing change.

And as the night wore on, Oliver decided that Taylor was much better at picking dates than her brother.

* * *

"I have to admit," Oliver said after one too many drinks that night. "I was kind of nervous about this."

"Me too," Lauren smiled.

"You have very pretty teeth," Oliver commented. "All white and straight and shiny. Anyway," he went on as she giggled. "I thought you'd be another one of those fangirls. They're always throwing themselves at me just because I'm famous."

She stared at him blankly. "You're famous?"

Oliver blinked. "I'm Oliver Wood," he said slowly and clearly as if talking to a deaf woman. "Puddlemere United's Keeper."

"Oh," she laughed lightly. "That's why I didn't recognize you. I don't like Quidditch."

Oliver felt the whole world come to a standstill. "Y-Y-You don't like Quidditch?" he spluttered.

"No," she admitted. "Is that a problem?"

"Is-That-A-Problem?" Oliver repeated through clenched teeth. "You don't have to play it, that's fine. Not watching it, I can handle but how can you not like it?"

"I just don't have an interest in it," Lauren frowned. "Why is that such a big deal?"

"Because I play it!" Oliver cried. "And how can I get married to someone who doesn't support what I do?"

"Whoa!" Lauren cried. "Married? This is our first date! We've never even met before tonight!"

"I didn't mean we'd get married now," Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Or ever!" Lauren snapped, snatching up her bag and standing up. "You're insane.. And obsessed with the stupidest sport I've ever heard of."

"So I've been told," Oliver sighed as she stormed from the restaurant.

"Care for another drink, sir?" a waiter asked.

"Make it two," Oliver replied glumly.

* * *

Surprisingly, Oliver wasn't drunk when he left the restaurant, partly because the waiters had stopped serving him anymore alcohol and also because Oliver liked to watch how much he drank after the "incident" with Katie. He usually tried to desist the drinking when he began to feel that buzz.

As it wasn't that late, he walked back the way he had came, through the park. The evening air was quite cooling and it helped to calm him slightly. Was he never going to find a girlfriend?

Was he just that unlikeable?

Fewer families were out now by there was still some around as Oliver strolled passed. A couple of teenagers were sitting on the swings, an elderly couple were resting on one of the benches and a young family were lying on the grass, eating.

What seemed to be the mother called out to a small boy who was kicking a ball around.

"Micky, come and eat!" she called.

"OK," the boy yelled back. The woman had caused a temporary lapse in the boy's concentration and while his eyes had been focusing on the food, he had kicked the ball in the opposite direction than he had intended.

It landed a few feet away from Oliver and he stood there staring at it, unsure of what to do. Should he roll it back or not?

"Hey Mister!" Oliver's eyes shot upwards and he saw the little boy marching over to him. "Are you going to roll that back or what?"

Oliver scoffed. "Demanding little thing, aren't you?" he said. This kid couldn't have been much older than seven.

"You talk funny."

Oliver growled and kicked the ball harder than he meant to. It went soaring through the air and the boy caught it just before it flew over his head. "Nice catch," Oliver said reluctantly.

"Thanks. You can't kick very good though. I can teach you if you want."

"I can't kick very well," Oliver corrected.

"I know," the boy said. "That's why I'll help you."

Oliver chuckled in spite of himself. "What's your name, kid?"

"Michael," the boy replied and held out a hand. "But everyone calls me Micky."

"I'm Oliver Wood," Oliver replied and they shook on it.

"We're having a family picnic," Micky said, gesturing over his shoulder. "My mum and dad are there. My baby sister is in the stroller."

Oliver saw, to his surprise, that Micky's father was none other than the man who had been glaring at him earlier that day.

"Oh," Oliver said, noticing the parents heading his way and wondering if he should make a run for it.

"Micky," the woman scolded. "You shouldn't talk to strangers, you know that!" she then addressed Oliver. "I'm terribly sorry if he was bothering you."

"He wasn't bothered," Micky's father grunted. "I caught him looking at the kids before. What are you, mate? Some kind of pervert?"

"Oh no," Oliver said, shaking his head as the woman held Micky's hand tightly. "It's not like that. You see.. I.. Well, my.. Um.. Former school friend.. She's pregnant with my child and I-"

"Say no more," Micky's mother smiled. "You're seeing children everywhere now, aren't you?"

"No-"

"I was like that with Micky," she gushed as Micky's father glanced at the stroller. "I started seeing them all the time! I just couldn't wait to hold my baby in my arms."

"That's not-"

"And when he was born," she went on over Oliver. "Oh it was an amazing feeling.. Then I had his sister. It's funny how they're siblings but they're so different. She's so quiet and reserved and he's so out there and loud-"

"I wonder what the triplets will be like," Micky said. "Mum is pregnant again. That's why she's fat."

"Micheal!"

Oliver bit back a smile. He liked this kid. "Wow triplets," he said "that's-wow."

"A lot," Micky's father put in. "Five kids is a bit much but we love them."

"We do! Once you have one.. Well you can't stop," Micky's mother giggled.

Oliver nodded. "Well congratulations," he said. "I'd better let you go."

"Hey?" Micky said. "What about me teaching you to kick a ball?"

"I think I might need lessons instead," Oliver said.

"Good idea," Micky agreed. "You're terrible. Even I won't be able to help."

"Micky!"

Oliver laughed, said goodbye and continued on his way.

As he walked, he couldn't help but think that maybe kids weren't so bad after all. They were funny, insightful, innocent and not afraid to tell it as they saw it.

The more Oliver thought about it, the more he realised that maybe having a child wouldn't be so bad and before he knew it, his feet had dragged him there. Not to his house but..

To Katie Bell's.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver knocked on the door of Katie's home. He had no idea what had possessed him to do this but part of him guessed it had something to do with Micky.

Oliver waited a few minutes and then the door swung open revealing Katie. She looked ill. There were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and her hair was dull and lifeless. She stood in her pyjamas, eyeing him up and down.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," she murmured. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could... Can I... I need-" he cleared his throat. "Can I talk to you, please?"

She studied him before nodding slowly. "Come on in," she said, moving aside so that he could enter.

"Thanks," he said.

He followed her to the living-room and watched as she sat down on the sofa. "What's up?" she questioned.

"Look," Oliver said. "I've got something to say and just.. Please try not to get angry until I'm done."

"OK."

"Have you decided what you're going to do," Oliver said, "about..?" he gestured to her stomach.

"The baby?" she asked coldly, raising an eyebrow.

He gave a jerk of his head. "Yeah."

"I'm.." she sighed. "I'm not keeping it. I've made an appointment for this Friday."

Oliver stared at her. "Cancel it," he said.

"What?" Katie asked after a minutes silence. "W-Why would I do that?"

"Because," Oliver said, "I've done some thinking and I want you to keep it."

"You've done some thinking?" Katie asked and raised an eyebrow. "What kind of thinking?"

Oliver sighed and stared at her. Her big blue eyes were ablaze with fury and he swallowed nervously. There was no point in lying to her so he told her all about Micky, and when he was finished, she looked ready to explode.

"You want me to keep this baby all because you talked to some little kid in a park?!" she screeched.

"I know it sounds insane but-"

"Damn right, it sounds insane!" Katie yelled, leaping to her feet. "You sound like a bloody pervert or something!"

"Katie, please just listen to me," he said gently.

"Why should I?" Katie growled.

"Because this is my child too," he said, "and I derserve to have a say in what happens to him or her."

"A couple of days ago, you didn't want it," she pointed out.

"Well now I've changed my mind."

"And who's to say I'll change mine? You're singing a different tune," Katie said, "so why can't I?"

"You're right," he mumbled, "of course you are but... See, the thing is, Katie, this may be my only shot at becoming a dad."

That was enough to silence her, even just for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not getting any younger," he said, "and let's face it, Bell, I'm not having any luck finding a girl. By the time I find someone who might actually be the right one for me, I'll probably be too old to have kids. Truth is, I'd like one or two.. Maybe I'm not ready for them now and maybe I am. I don't know. All I know is one day I do want them and this child is mine -ours- and I don't want to get rid of something that will one day mean everything to me."

"Oliver, you've got to think this through," Katie pressed.

"I have," he said.

"Have you?" she asked skeptically. "This will change your entire lifestyle. No after parties. No bringing home random girls to shag. No-"

"Katie, I know," he insisted. "I get it.. I want to do this. I'll do it alone if I have to. You just have the baby and I'll take it from there."

"No. I will not bring a child into this world and then let it go without knowing what happens to them," she swallowed. "If we do this, we do it together. Friends, enemies, allies, acquaintances, whatever we are... We're also parents. I can't do this without you and you can't do this without me. So you need to be absolutely sure."

"Truthfully, I'm not," he replied, "I doubt I ever will be but I know that I'll never ever walk out on this baby. I almost did and I can't bring myself to do it again."

"No matter how hard it gets?"

"I'll be there... Here," he nodded. "For you, with you."

"OK."

"And you?" he questioned. "You'll stay."

She smiled. "I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"

He grinned. "No, I suppose not."

* * *

An hour later and Katie was sprawled out on the sofa reading a magazine while Oliver sat on the floor in front of her, his chin resting on the sofa and his hand on her stomach.

"Katie?"

"Yes, Oliver?"

"How long until I feel the baby kick?" he asked and she giggled.

"Probably when I start to get fat."

"Oh."

Another minutes silence and Katie could tell that Oliver was itching to ask another question. She smiled to herself, she knew that he was an only child in contrast to her who had grown up with two other siblings -her oldest brother had died in the war.

Oliver had never been around babies or pregnant women much at all in his life. Hardly ever, for he had no aunts or uncles either therefore he received no cousins.

She felt a wave of pity rush through her. How lonely he must have been as a little boy.

"Katie?"

"Yes, Oliver?"

"When will you get fat?"

She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "In a few months," she told him.

"Oh."

A second passed. "Katie?"

She sighed, putting down the magazine. "Yes, Oliver?"

"If you get a boyfriend," he said, "will you let him pat your stomach too?"

Katie blinked. Boyfriend? That was the last thing on her mind at that moment. "Do you not want me to?"

He shrugged. "I know it's silly," he said, "but I wouldn't want him too. I mean, I don't mind him touching you or whatever-"

She snorted. "Thanks."

"-But I don't like the thought of anyone else besides us feeling the baby kick," he went on as if there's been no interruption. "The baby's first one especially."

"What about friends and family?" she said.

"They're OK, I suppose," he said. He looked downhearted about something.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled.

"This isn't the ideal way to raise a family," he said, "and I know the baby will be living with you most of the time, and I just think that I'm going to miss out on a lot."

"You didn't even want the baby this morning."

"I know," he exhaled slowly, "but now I do and if you get a boyfriend and the baby thinks of him as a dad or even if the baby doesn't like me because I'm not with-"

"Oliver, you're rambling," Katie said gently. "Listen, the baby will love you, OK? You're going to be there when's a big moment. I promise that. If the baby does live with me, you know that you're welcome to visit anytime you like."

"Day or night?"

"Particularly night," she laughed. "Merlin knows I'll need the sleep."

"And the boyfriend-"

"I'm not getting one of those anytime soon," she assured him. "No man would want a pregnant woman whose baby is the result of a one stand between two former Quidditch teammates."

"They might if they knew the father was me," Oliver said smugly.

She rolled up the magazine and whacked him over the nose with it. "So cocky," she chided.

He smirked but it faded quickly. "We'll have to tell everyone soon."

"We will. Just not today," she closed her eyes. "We'll tell our parents first, no one else. We'll make them swear not to tell."

"Once our friends and everyone else finds out though it'll snowball," Oliver murmured. "The Daily Prophet or some other paper will leak the story and everyone will know."

"We'll deal with that when it happens," Katie groaned. "Ange and 'Licia are going to kill me when they find out."

"Mostly everyone will," Oliver pointed out. "My fangirls will be after your blood and your father will be after mine."

"Let's not think about it," she said. "I'm too tired right now."

"OK," he agreed and rubbed her belly, hoping to feel something even though he knew it was hopeless. It was too early. "So I guess this is another one of those forever type things?"

Katie re-opened her eyes and looked down at Oliver's hands. "I guess so."

For the first time since hearing about the pregnancy, Oliver realised that he wasn't afraid -well, he was.. Terrified actually- but he wasn't scared at the thought of becoming a dad. It was something he wanted. Something he was ready for.

Perhaps this wasn't the best way to go about it, but at the end of it all the result would be the same.

He was going to have someone to love and cherish and guide through life. Someone that was forever going to be a part of him.

Oh, how he couldn't wait to feel that first kick, hear that first cry.

As happiness and excitement swelled inside him, Oliver thanked his lucky stars that he had met Micky.

It was funny, really, how things turned out. All because he had spoken to one small boy, his whole future was about to be altered.

"Katie?" he said suddenly.

The woman in question had just been about to doze off and her eyes flickered open. "Huh?"

"Katie," Oliver repeated. "How many months until you get fa-"

"Oliver?"

"Yes?"

Katie growled. "Shut up."

* * *

**Leave me a review if you can, guys. I'd love to know what you think and they motivate me to update faster :) thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling.  
**  
"Thanks for agreeing to come with me Katie," Cameron's wife Susan smiled. "I hope it wasn't too much of a hassle."

"No trouble," Katie replied as she riffled through a rack of baby clothes.

The pair of them were in a baby shop called "Pitter Patter." During the second wizarding war there had been a boom in the baby births and because of this, the store had been built in Diagon Alley. The only difference between Pitter Patter and another baby store was that this one catered entirely for the needs of magical children.

From toy broomsticks to stuffed magical creatures and even pacifiers that changed colour depending on the mood of the baby, they had every object imaginable that a young witch or wizard -and their parents- might need.

"Honestly," Susan sighed, "you're a life saver, Kates. Cameron always leaves everything until the last minute and we've still got so much to do with so little time left to do it!"

"You must be getting excited," Katie mumbled, barely listening.

"Oh I am," Susan squealed. "I can't believe that in two months I'll be a- Katie! What's wrong?"

Tears had started streaming down Katie's cheeks and she hadn't noticed until Susan was wiping them away. "I'm-I guess-I-" Katie was having trouble getting the words out.

"There there Kates," Susan said, patting Katie's back. "It's alright. Come on, we'll go for a walk. Get some fresh air into you."

They left the store, Katie sniffling and spluttering about apologizes while Susan spoke to her in a soothing voice.

When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Susan pulled Katie towards a secluded both and said, "Merlin Katie, anyone would think you were the pregnant one!"

Katie smiled sadly. "I'm s-sorry," she whispered.

"That's fine," Susan said, passing her friend a handkerchief, "you can keep that. It's clean."

"Thank you," Katie whispered. "I really am sorry."

"Good practice for when I have a daughter who needs some cheering up," Susan said brightly. "Anyone knows I could use the help."

"You'll be a great mother," Katie said softly.

"Thank you," Susan sighed, "but what I really need is another mother, you know? Someone I can go to for advice."

Like Oliver, Susan was an only child, and both her parents had passed away many years ago. "You've got your girlfriends," Katie pointed out.

"Yes, but I want more than that," Susan admitted. "I want a mother. Someone I can go to about anything, not just the baby."

Katie sniffled again, taking in every word. She had been thinking about how best to tell her mother and father about her baby but now, listening to Susan's words she realized that honesty was best. If she felt she couldn't talk to her parents about anything then she'd never be able to talk to anyone. "I get what you're saying," she mumbled.

"Sorry Katie, I've been rambling," Susan blushed. "Are you OK? Cameron mentioned you've been a bit unwell lately."

"I'm just tired," Katie mumbled, "but I'll be fine, I promise. Shall we continue shopping?"

She got up and Susan followed, frowning slightly. Susan wasn't at all convinced that Katie was OK. She was certain something was wrong, and she wasn't going to rest until she found out what.

* * *

Oliver was nervous as he waited for his father to answer the door. He knew that he needn't be worried as he stood outside his childhood home.

His father was a gentle man despite his strong voice and bulky build. Yet Oliver couldn't help but fear that he was about to disappoint his father greatly.

The door was pulled open and Ewan Wood beamed at his son. "Ollie?" he said.

It was rather amusing hearing such a childish nickname coming from the voice of such a loud man. Ewan didn't speak, he boomed.

"Hi Dad," Oliver mumbled.

"What are you doing here, lad?" Ewan asked. "Not that I'm not glad to see you but should have let me know you were coming. I could have cleaned up a bit, cooked you something to eat."

"Sorry," Oliver smiled. "It's just..I need to tell you something."

"Then come on in, m'boy," Ewan said, ushering his son forward. "Come in."

Oliver entered the house and the smiling portrait of his mother waved at him. He waved back albeit sadly. She would never meet her grandchild. Rather like Fred and Katie's older brother, Oliver's mother Robyn had died during the battle of Hogwarts leaving her husband a widow and devastated.

The snap of the door shutting brought Oliver back to his senses and his father led him to the kitchen. "Firewhiskey, Ol?"

"Oh go on then," Oliver replied. "Just one couldn't hurt."

"Atta boy," Ewan winked and slid a bottle towards Oliver before popping the lid off his own.

They sat in comfortable quiet for a few minutes, slowly sipping their drinks and then Oliver decided it was time to get to the point of his visit. "Dad, do you remember Katie Bell?"

Ewan looked up in slight surprise before he chuckled. "Remember her?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. "Ollie, how could I forget her? The way you use to rave on about her and the rest of that Quidditch team of yours."

"I hardly raved-"

"I beg to differ," Ewan snorted. "I'd say you were more in love with them than you were the sport."

"Wasn't in love," Oliver mumbled.

"Especially that Harry Potter-"

"He was a great Seeker," Oliver insisted.

"Whatever he was," Ewan said, "I never hear about Puddlemere as much as I do that Gryffindor team...Speaking of Puddlemere, how are the Green siblings? Always liked them...Particularly that Tyler, always thought he was good value-"

"Dad!" Oliver groaned. "Focus!"

"You're right," Ewan shook his head. "Sorry Ollie. You were saying? About Katie Bell?"

"You remember her?"

"I think so," Ewan said, "she was the youngest girl, wasn't she? The little titchy thing?"

"Yes," Oliver nodded, "but don't judge her by her size. She knows some good hexes."

Ewan smiled. "As all females do," he said. "It seems that they learn more spells than us!"

"Mmm," Oliver said and took another sip. "Anyway, I saw Katie at Harry's party a few weeks ago."

"Oh?"

"And," Oliver said nervously, "she's uh...She's.." he cleared his throat, "pregnant."

"Well, isn't that nice?" Ewan asked, wondering why Oliver was telling him.

"W-With my child," Oliver finished.

There was a stunned silence that followed, in which Ewan stared at his son who was doing anything to avoid his father's gaze."When's the wedding?" Ewan questioned finally.

"W-What?" Oliver stammered, raising his head and catching sight of the older man's smirk. "There isn't one."

"If you're going to do things then you should them the right way, Ollie," Ewan laughed softly. "By the sounds of it though, you aren't. You didn't even introduce me to her or let me know you were dating before you got her pregnant with my first grandchild!"

"Dad...We're not-" he sighed. "We're not dating...It was a one night stand."

"Ah," Ewan said, "I see."

Another hush fell over them. One that seemed to stretch on for hours, days even, and when Oliver could stand no more, he broke it. "I'm going to help her raise it," he mumbled.

"Are you now?"

"Yeah," Oliver nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Well then," Ewan said, his smile returning. "I'm proud of you, Ollie, stepping up and taking responsibility for your actions."

"Oh-Er thanks Dad," Oliver said in surprise.

"And I know your mother would be proud too," Ewan said in a low voice.

"I think she would have wanted me to get married first."

"Not necessarily," Ewan replied, "so long as you promised to take care of the child then she'd be pleased."

"Thanks Dad," Oliver said again.

"Anything else you've got to tell me?" Ewan said, leaning back in his chair.

"I've actually got something to ask," Oliver said.

"Fire away, m'boy."

"Do you have any advice?" Oliver questioned.

Ewan chuckled. "Well," he said, "I'll start by telling you that you should stop referring to the baby as 'it'..."

* * *

Robert Bell was a proud man. He had a nice house, he had quite a large amount of money that he had worked hard for for many years, and he had a beautiful family.

He was also a very protective man.

He had always been very cautious when it came to his two daughters Katie and Erin, but after his son Dominic had been murdered, he had become worse.

It was almost like an obsession. The girls' welfare was his soul purpose in life. He had to know that they were safe and secure. Dominic have been their protecter before, from boys and bullies but Robert knew it was his job now.

Really it always had been, he had just been content to let Dominic do it. Robert loved his girls very much but he often had difficulty expressing his emotions and it made them slightly wary of him.

This was evident on the day that Katie stopped by with some news for her family. She sat nearer her mother Naomi and cast nervous glances at Robert before she cleared her throat. "H-How's Erin?" she asked.

"She's wonderful," Naomi said with a fond smile. "She's glad to be back at school..Her sixth year," she sighed heavily. "Oh, I remember when you girls..."

Katie zoned out while her mother prattled on and on. Her mind was elsewhere, on the baby and what her father was going to do, to be exact.

Robert seemed to notice that his eldest daughter was distracted for he placed a hand on Naomi's knee. "I think Katherine has something to tell us," he said softly.

Katie suppressed an eye roll. Her name wasn't Katherine, she knew. For some unknown reason, Robert had started calling her that after her brother died.

"Oh?" Naomi said, turning back to Katie. "Go ahead, love."

Katie exhaled slowly. "I-" she took a deep breath and steeled herself. "I'm pregnant."

Naomi's mouth fell into a perfect 'O' shape and Robert gasped so dramatically it was like Katie had grown three heads and six arms. "Excuse me?" Naomi said shrilly. "Did you just say pregnant?"

"Y-Yes."

Tears welled in Naomi's eyes. "Darling, that's wonderful!" she cried. "Isn't it wonderful, Robert! Our first grandchild!"

"No, it is most certainly not wonderful!" Robert cried. "Katherine Elizabeth Bell, what on earth were you thinking?"

"I wasn't really..I was drunk," Katie muttered.

Big mistake.

Robert's eyes became slits. "You were WHAT?!" he demanded.

"Well," Katie blushed crimson. "See...The thing is...Well, it..I...It was a one night stand!" she blurted out.

Naomi covered her mouth with her hands and looked terrified as Robert's face started turning purple.

"Katherine," he said. "Who is the father?"

"I'd rather not say."

"You better tell me RIGHT now, young lady," Robert said, holding up three fingers.

"I'd-"

"One!"

"But Dad-"

"Two!"

"Oliver Wood!" Katie squealed.

Naomi seemed on the edge of fainting as Robert leaped out of his chair. "THE QUIDDITCH PLAYER?!" he thundered. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"No...Yes...Maybe," Katie said meekly. "I don't know! I'm a little messed up right now."

Robert scoffed. "Messed up?" he said indignantly. "I've read about that boy in the Prophet-"

"You can't believe everything the newspaper says, dear," Naomi said, obviously trying to help her poor daughter. "It can be wrong..He seemed like a nice young man when Katie went to school with him and he's not bad looking either-"

"I DON'T CARE HOW GOOD LOOKING HE IS!"

"I just meant that their children-"

"Be quiet!" Robert barked at his wife who promptly shut her mouth. "This is the same nice young man who used to wake our child up at four in the morning for his stupid practices, during which all he would do was yell at her and cause her grades to slip!"

"This is different, Dad," Katie said. "This isn't school..Besides, Oliver says he'll help me with the baby."

"Until he sees the next thing in skirts and moves on to her," Robert growled. "I know his kind. He says he'll help but he won't...All he does is sleep with strangers, drink alcohol, waste his money and not have a secure future. I won't stand for this, Katherine! I tell you, I won't!"

"Well, too bad!" Katie snapped, reaching the end of her tether. "I'm having this baby. Oliver is going to help me raise it and that's that. So you're going to have to get used to the idea of a grandchild whether you want to or not!"

She glared at them both before storming out of the house. "This isn't the end of this, Katherine," Robert hissed as the slam of the door echoed in his ears. "Not by a long shot."

* * *

Katie looked up from her book as her fireplace suddenly lit up and Oliver stepped out of it. He wiped the soot off his clothes and turned to grin at her. "Hello," he said brightly.

"Hey," she grunted.

"How'd it go?" Oliver asked. Katie frowned at him. "It went excellent for me," Oliver said excitedly. Katie glared. "My father even wants to meet you! He's completely accepting of this-" Oliver broke off at the expression on Katie's face. If looks could kill, he'd be dead thirty times over. "So, I'm guessing you didn't have the luck I did then," Oliver said weakly.

"Let's see," Katie said, "after my father yelled at me, told me that he would not stand for this and I rushed out, he followed me down the street just to declare that I was a huge disappointment."

"Oh," Oliver said, taking a seat beside her. "But your mum is on our side, right?"

"Oliver," Katie groaned, leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

He chuckled. "I'm kidding, Katie," he said but furrowed his brow when he heard her sniffle. "Aw Kates, don't cry," he said. He rubbed her back and she lifted her head.

"This is all so complicated," she muttered, wiping at her eyes.

"The hard part is over," Oliver chirped. "Now that we've told our family, telling our friends about The Quaffle should be a piece of cake!"

"The Quaffle?" Katie raised an eyebrow. "Please do tell me you did _not_ just compare our child to a ball used in sport."

"Well," Oliver shrugged. "Dad said I should stop calling the baby 'it'."

"Yes...But The Quaffle?" Katie scoffed. "Oliver, really?"

"Would you rather me called it The Snitch?"

Katie sighed.

Sometimes there was just no winning with Oliver.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay for this chapter..I've been super busy but my plan is to update at least one chapter every week. Also thanks to everyone that has reviwed. A few people have pointed out that Oliver has been a bit of a jerk when he found out the baby. Oliver was just afraid, that's all..He's never been good with his feelings and he's never had to worry about anyone but himself and to be told that he was going to be a father scared the Hippogriff out of him but he'll get better :) as for when Katie said she wasn't going to keep the baby if Oliver wasn't there to help, she only said that because she didn't want to go through it all alone. They were both afraid and their fear got the better of them is all...Hope that clears things up!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You're pregnant?!" Angelina cried in horror as Alicia stared indignantly.

Katie blushed under her friends' gazes and shrugged. "I guess so."

"What do you mean you guess?" Angelina demanded. "Either you are or you aren't."

"Then," Katie swallowed, "then I am."

Alicia and Angelina looked at her in shock, their mouths hanging open slightly. Sitting in Lee and Alicia's apartment getting interrogated didn't make Katie feel all that comfortable, especially since George was smirking at her.

"Angel," he said quietly, "sometimes I wonder if you even love me." Angelina tore her eyes from Katie.

"What?" she asked. "What on earth do you mean?"

"We're actually dating unlike Katie and her one night stand man," George sighed dramatically. "And now she's pregnant..And you won't have a baby with me."

"George- That's not- That's completely- You can't-" Angelina broke off as he chuckled.

"I'm kidding, Angelina," he said as the front door opened and Lee strolled in.

"Well," Lee commented as he took in the scene in front of him. The laughing George, the annoyed Angelina, the blushing Katie and the frowning Alicia. "This seems cheerful."

He walked over and kissed Alicia on the cheek. "Katie's pregnant," Alicia said without preamble.

Lee's eyes went wide. "Pregnant?" he squeaked.

"Yes," George snorted. "It means there's a baby inside her."

"Oh my! Oh no! Oh dear!"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Lee, it's not-"

"What will it eat?!" Lee cried, falling to his knees and tugging at his dreadlocks. "Where will it sleep?! How many times a day does it have to be walked?! Is it house-trained?! Is it allowed to get up on the furniture?! What if I'm allergic to it?! You-"

"Lee!" Alicia shouted as George chortled. "It's not funny! Frankly, I'm a little disappointed, Kates."

"You are?" Katie said softly, looking crestfallen.

"Yeah," Alicia replied. "I thought you were smarter than this."

"I'm sorry," Katie whispered.

"Am I missing something here?" Lee questioned, looking between them.

"Katie doesn't have a boyfriend," Angelina explained. "It was a one night stand."

"What?!" Lee snapped. "With who?!"

"Katie hasn't said," Angelina mumbled.

"I think she should," Lee stated, folding his arms.

"Me too," George said.

"Why?" Katie said, curiously.

"So we know whose neck we need to wring!" Lee declared as George nodded vigorously by his side.

"Oh don't!" Katie said, biting her lip to stop her tears. Her hormones had been all over the place as of late, and from what she had heard it would only get worse. Quite frankly, she was tired of the constant crying one second and the uncontrollable laughter, the next.

"Katie, you can tell us," Angelina said.

"Yeah," George said. "We can keep a secret."

"And we promise we won't hurt him," Lee said. "Much."

Katie sighed heavily. They'd know soon enough. "Oliver," she mumbled.

"Ohhh," George said as an expression of understanding crossed over Lee's face. "That makes sense."

"So that's why you were upset that day we went to lunch," Angelina said, thoughtfully.

"Yes," Katie said as Alicia glared.

"Well, I think it's sick!" she barked, leaping to her feet. She stomped from the room, slamming the door after her and Lee rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"She hates me," Katie sniffled.

"She doesn't," Lee said. "She loves you, you know that...She's just upset."

"Why is she upset?" Katie asked, "I'm the one having a baby!"

"Exactly," Lee sighed. "She wants a baby, and Merlin knows I've tried to give her one."

"You sly dog," George smirked and Angelina elbowed him in the stomach.

"But as you see we haven't been successful," Lee said, ignoring George. "I suppose she's just a bit jealous that you are pregnant."

"I didn't ask for this!" Katie insisted.

"I know, Kates," Lee said soothingly. "That's why she's so distraught."

* * *

Leo Robinson paced up and down the locker rooms, trying to keep his rage at bay. The Puddlemere Untied team eyed him fearfully. Their Manager was very rarely angry but when it was, it was terrifying. Finally, Leo came to a standstill and swallowed heavily.  
"I just have one question," he said softly.

"Yes, sir?" Seeker Matt Chambers mumbled.

Leo took a deep breath. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he thundered making them all jump and causing Chaser Jasper Cartwright to fall off the bench in shock.

"Leo-" Finley Stewarts stared but the other man waved him off.

"We were playing against Appleby Arrows!" he shouted. "DO YOU KNOW HOW EASY THEY ARE TO BEAT?!"

"Yes, we-"

"But who is in the finals?" Leo asked of his team.

"They are," the team replied in a monotone.

"And which team is OUT for the rest of the season?!" Leo seethed.

"We are," the team answered.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Leo roared. "We are!"

"Sorry Coach," they said.

"This could have been our chance but no!" Leo snapped. "That was the most embarrassing score I've seen from you lot in a long time! And I want to know why!"

There was a loud bang and the team jumped again as the last Chaser Camden Harford slammed his locker shut. "That's what I'd like to know," he snarled, ripping off his gloves and chucking them aside. "You know whose job it is to make sure that the other team don't score goals, don't you?!"

Every eye seemed to turn to Oliver who shifted uncomfortably. "Oliver," Leo growled.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind explaining to us why you let Appleby Arrows get in over five hundred goals?" Leo asked.

Oliver exhaled. "I was preoccupied."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "You were preoccupied?" he said, his voice raising about eight octaves in the one sentence. "Did you hear that everyone? We lost because Wood was preoccupied!"

"I'm sorry," Oliver said.

"Oh you're sorry? Now you're sorry?" Leo said. "You weren't thinking of the rest of us while you were in LaLa Land, were you? While the rest of your teammates were working their butts off, you were too absorbed in your own little mind..Is that it?"

"Leo, give him a break," Tyler said.

Leo snorted. "He just cost us a spot in the finals!" he cried. "Why, Wood? What could possibly have been distracting you from the game?"

Oliver looked down at his shoes, determined to avoid his teammates burning glares. "This has something to do with Blondie, hasn't it?" Finley asked finally. "You haven't been right since she came and saw you that day."

Oliver's head shot upwards as Leo threw his hands in the air. "Great," he cried, "just wonderful..Wood's all lovestruck-"

"I'm not lovestruck!" Oliver protested. "I'm not!" he added when Leo scoffed.

"Then what is it?" Taylor asked gently.

Oliver rubbed his face with his hands. "She's uh...Well," he said. "Katie Bell's pregnant, OK? With my kid...And I was thinking about that because I'm not used to the idea yet, and quite honestly, it's hard to wrap my head around it."

The silence that followed was deafening and Oliver felt his cheeks grow hot. Leo collapsed onto one of the benches and buried his head in his hands. "Oh this is terrible," he moaned. "This..This is.." he seemed unable to form the words.

"You're telling me," Oliver said under his breath.

Leo lifted his head and frowned "Go," he said waving a hand, "just go Wood. I can't even look at you right now."

Oliver had to suppress an eye roll at Leo's dramatics but he stood up, nonetheless, and left the locker room.

He really thought that his teammates were overreacting a bit but the thoughts of them exited his mind when he saw the lone figure standing just outside the door.

"What are you doing here?"

The teenage boy jumped at the sound of Oliver's voice and quailed under the stern look on Oliver's face. "I wasn't doing anything," he said and shrugged. "I was just waiting for my Uncle."

"Who's your Uncle?"

The boy froze for a second. "F-Finley," he said with a tight nod.

Oliver bit his lip, suspicion creeping up on him. "Well go in then," Oliver said, nodding his head towards the door.

Oliver headed off, not noticing the way the teenager watched him go, scrutinizing his every step.

* * *

The next afternoon, Oliver was sitting in his flat, frowning at a bottle of Firewhiskey. He wasn't going to drink it.

He had made up his mind to quit drinking but that didn't mean it didn't tempt was a soft knock on the front door and Oliver sighed, not in the mood for visitors.

"Go away," he grunted.

"It's me," Katie's voice replied.

Oliver fought a groan. "Nobody's home," he called back.

Katie -bless her stubborn heart- pushed open the door and entered the flat, a stack of newspapers in her arms. "I have to talk to you," she hissed when she saw Oliver.

"What have I done now?" he mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

She threw one of the papers down in front of him and he gasped when he saw a picture of himself on the front page. **When Quaffles Slip Past** the headline read.

"Like it?" she hissed, tossing him another one. **From Knockout To Knocked Up** this one stated.

"But what does this mean?" Oliver cried. "How-How-"

"It means," Katie said, "that people know!"

She held up the final newspaper. The article was simply titled, **Wood Shags Bell  
**  
"Well," Oliver mused. "At least that one just gets straight to the point."

"I'm pretty sure the person who wrote that one got fired," Katie said softly before she shrugged. "Oliver, how can they know? Who have you told?!"

"Me?" Oliver protested. "Why are you blaming me?"

"I've only told my friends," Katie said, "and I've sworn them to secrecy. Besides, my family is too embarrassed with me right now to go blurting this out."

"I told the Quidditch team-"

"Are you an idiot?!" Katie yelped.

"No," Oliver shook his head. "They wouldn't tell anyone. It's bad publicity for them just as much as it is for me."

Katie pinched the bridge of her nose. "How can you be so sure?" she demanded.

"I trust them," Oliver said simply. "They wouldn't tell...I don't know who-" Oliver broke off and his mouth fell open slightly.

Katie clicked her fingers in front of his face. "Ol?"

"There...There was someone that may have heard something," Oliver said. "This kid was waiting around the locker rooms."

"And you didn't say anything?" Katie moaned. "He probably was the reporter."

"He barely looked older than fifteen, Katie," Oliver snorted.

"Polyjuice Potion, Oliver," Katie rolled her eyes. "Reporters use it commonly."

"It can't have been," Oliver said. "He said he was Finley's nephew."

"And you know for sure that Finley has a nephew, do you?" Katie said, skeptically.

"Well," Oliver said. "No, if I'm honest."

"That's the thing, Oliver," Katie said. "You can't just go around trusting people based on what they say anymore."

"What are we going to do, Kates?" he whispered.

"Get royally pissed?" Katie suggested, reaching for the bottle which he scooped up quickly.

"No," he said sternly. "You're not risking our child...In any case, I'm not having a repeat of what happened last time you and I got drunk."

"Oliver, I can't get pregnant again while I'm pregnant."

"That's a risk I'm not willing to take. You never know, Kates," he informed her with a serious nod. "You just never know."

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait for this one. I've had a lot going on at the moment. Anyway, thanks everyone who is following this story, and let me know if there's anything you might like to see happen in it so I can see whether it'll fit in or not. Plenty more Katie/Oliver interaction coming up. Please drop me a review if you get the chance..They make my day :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling.  
**  
Oliver apparated into Katie's kitchen. It had been three months since she had revealed to him she was pregnant, and after his less than gracious response, he had been trying hard to make up for it.

Ever since the Quidditch season had ended, Oliver had had a lot of free time, most of which he had spent at Katie's. At that moment, however, he had a reason for visiting.

He had just been to see her at work, only to be told by her colleague that she had taken the day off because she had felt unwell.

Oliver had become instantly worried, despite Cameron's reassurances that it was probably nothing to panic about.

"Katie?" he called out. He didn't get a reply but he heard some voices in the living-room and so he headed in that direction.

Katie was bending over the fireplace, talking quietly to Alicia's head which was in the flames. Alicia had apologized almost immediately after she had gone off at Katie, and like Oliver, had been working to repair her mistake.

"I'm sorry, 'Licia," Katie was saying. "I just don't feel up to it today."

"Fair enough then," Alicia murmured. "Maybe you, me and Angelina can go out on the weekend or something?"

"That sounds lovely," Katie said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over?" Alicia asked. "I don't know if you should be on your own right now."

"She's not," Oliver said causing Katie to jump. She lifted her head and looked over at Oliver.

"You scared me," she gasped.

"Sorry," he mumbled as Alicia smirked.

"I can see you're in safe hands, Katie," she said. "See you guys."

She was gone with a soft 'pop' and Katie stood up straight.

Katie turned around to face Oliver and he bit his lip. He had only seen her a few days ago but she was in an awful state. She was thin, very thin, the only bit of weight on her was the slight bump protruding from her belly. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was as pale as snow.

Oliver sighed and made his way over to her. "Katie, have you been eating?" he asked.

"I've been skipping a few meals, I guess," she admitted with a shrug.

He tutted. "You've got to think of the Quaffle here!"

Katie glared at him. "Of course!" she snapped. "Everyone only ever cares about the baby! Nobody cares about if I die or not. People would rather me dead!"

"Katie, what are you talking about?" he frowned and she looked at her feet.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "Never mind. Forget I said anything. What are you doing here?"

"I went to see you at work but Cameron said you were ill so I came to check if you were OK," he reached out and placed a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'm alright," she said. "Just a headache and feeling nauseous."

"Come on," he said, withdrawing his hand. "I've got some potions that'll help."

"Not harmful to the baby, are they?" she asked worriedly.

"Two seconds ago you were declaring that everyone panics too much about the baby," he smirked. "And no, they're not harmful to the Quaffle. I picked them up from that baby store at Diagon Alley, before I came over here."

Katie smiled slightly. "Thanks Oliver," she said. "That's so sweet."

"S'nothing," he shrugged, leading the way into the kitchen where he had left the shopping bags.

Katie sat down at the counter and rested her forehead on the cool, marble top as Oliver rummaged through the bags. Her head was pounding and she was doing everything she possibly could to stop herself from throwing up.

She felt Oliver poke her side gently and she raised her head to find him standing over her, a steaming goblet in his hand. "Thank you," Katie mumbled, taking the goblet from him.

"Drink up," he said.

She downed the potion at once and Oliver took her hands, pulling her off the chair and to her unsteady feet. "Where are we going?" she questioned as he dragged her along.

"You," he said sternly, "are going to bed."

"But-"

"No buts," he replied. "You look dead on your feet, Katie. It's not good for The Quaffle or you."

Katie wanted to fight back but a yawn overtook her and after that, all her arguments were rendered pointless. Oliver blushed slightly when he entered her bedroom, trying hard to forget what had occurred last time he had been in there.

She crawled into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "You'll stay, won't you?" she asked him.

"Course I will," he said. "I won't leave you home alone while you're this ill. What kind of friend would I be?"

She smiled and snuggled down under the blankets. It wasn't long before her eyes were shut tight and her breathing was even. Oliver smiled at her sleeping form and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He made himself something to eat, cleaned up her kitchen and read a few Quidditch articles but by late afternoon, he was bored out of his skull.

Katie had been asleep for hours, and while he would remain true to his word and not leave, Oliver was itching to do something.

He wandered around and after a brief tour of the house, came across the study. Oliver peered inside, a stack of opened letters were piled on the desk and the chair had been pushed aside as if somebody had left the room in a hurry.

Curiosity got the best of Oliver and he checked over his shoulder to make sure nobody was around before he slipped into the study.

He approached the desk with quiet footsteps and picked up the nearest folded up letter. He flipped it open and read the neat, cursive writing.

_Oliver Wood deserves much better! I can't believe you stole him from me, you bitch! Oliver was meant to marry me!_ The parchment was stained with tears and Oliver snorted.

"Not likely," he grunted before he grabbed another letter.

The person who had sent this one had cut out letters from newspapers so their handwriting wouldn't be recognised.

**U R A SlUt! I hAtE U! I wIlL bE senDinG A Hex the nExt ChANce I gEt!**

Oliver frowned before searching for another.

_You shouldn't be a parent. You are a manipulative lying bitch! As soon as that baby is born, I will personally kill you so that it can have a proper chance at life!_

"Don't call my Quaffle an 'it'," Oliver growled to the parchment, forgetting he used to do that himself. "And you're not touching my Katie either."

Oliver froze. His Katie? Where had that come from? He shook his head at his mistake and dived into the pile again.

Some of the letters were quite humorous -with girls declaring that they were destined to be together forever with Oliver Wood!- others were downright creepy, there were even a few Howlers in the bunch, most of them were just pathetic but all of them contained the same message; Katie was in a for a world of pain.

Oliver threw aside the last letter angrily just as a quiet voice said, "what are you doing?"

He jumped about a foot in the air before he turned around and spotted Katie in the doorway. She eyed the letters and he knew there was no point in pretending he hadn't seen them. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you," she mumbled, rubbing her arm.

"Katie-"

"I know, I know," she said. "It's your baby too and it's your baby's health at risk. I'm sorry."

That wasn't it but Oliver didn't know how to reply to that so he simply said, "is this why you haven't been eating?"

She nodded. "I don't eat when I don't sleep," she said, "and I don't sleep because I'm too scared," she tried to smile but it came across as more of a grimace. "Sorry," she muttered, wiping her eyes. "It's the hormones."

"Don't lie to me," Oliver said.

"OK, so it's not," she replied. "It...I've tried to be strong, Oliver. I really have, but I can only handle so many threats..I'm scared, Oliver..I don't even leave the office at work. Cameron has to eat with me on his lunch breaks because I have a panic attack if he so much as goes to the bathroom. He used to go home and eat with Susan and I feel terrible but I'm so scared that someone is going to hurt me. I put all sorts of protective charms around my house but your fangirls are crazy, Oliver. They could break it at any moment."

She seemed about ready to collapse, her eyes were full of fear and she was biting her lip to fight the sob threatening to escape.

So when Oliver held open his arms, she didn't hesitate to run into them. He hugged her tightly, feeling her shaking against him.

Oliver realized all to late that this wasn't a good idea. He had no idea how to comfort people and it wasn't like inspiration was going to hit him any time soon. He hesitantly raised his hand and then pat the back of Katie's head. "It'll be okay, Katie. Um, listen...I know people threatening your life is never fun, but they won't get anywhere near you. Not with me standing there."

Katie snorted. "Oliver, you're not going to be around me all the time, are you?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"Well, I could come and have lunch with you, if you like?"

"That'll just make it worse," she said. "If we're seen together."

"What can I do?" Oliver asked.

"Don't worry about it," she mumbled.

"But Katie-"

"You could meet the Midwitch with me on Saturday?" Katie questioned. "The last one was a right bitch. I think she was one of your fans, all she kept saying was how good it'll be to deliver Oliver Wood's baby. My judgement of people isn't too good at the moment."

"Sure, Katie," he said, giving her shoulder a squeeze as he pulled back. "Anything else?"

"Stay here tonight," she said softly. "I feel safer if someone is here."

"I can do that. I'll have to get a few things back at my place, but you can count on me being here with you tonight."

"Thank you," she mumbled.

He felt her forehead. "You're still warm," he commented, "but not as bad as before. I'll make you something to eat and then I'll go get my stuff."

She nodded. "OK," she agreed.

"Anything you want or don't want?" Oliver asked.

"Soup."

"Which category would that fall under?"

"I don't know. I'll figure it out when you make it."

He rolled his eyes.

Luckily soup was in the 'I do want' category, for as soon as he had made it, Katie was shovelling spoonfuls into her mouth.

Oliver smiled and left to get his stuff, returning minutes later with an overnight bag. "Oliver?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"What if one of them do hurt me?" she whispered, placing the empty bowl in the sink.

Oliver thought for a minute, trying to imagine how he'd feel if something did happen to her.

He felt his gut wrench uncomfortably and his chest tighten. He looked to her and felt a strong urge to protect her wash over him. Of course, it was only because she was carrying his baby. Right?

Oliver walked over to her and crossed his arms. "If any of them touch you, I'll end up in Azkaban."

She smiled but it faded fast. "I'm scared, Oliver," she said, "not just about this but about having a baby...It's scary."

"Of course it is," he said, "but I'll be here...Every step."

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?" she inquired.

"I can't lie about this one. Yes, it will hurt. And it will hurt like hell."

"How do you know?"

"My mum used to tell me all the time that she felt bad for any girl I got pregnant," Oliver smiled.

Katie whimpered. "I don't like pain."

'I don't like seeing you in pain,' he thought but out loud said, "Yeah. It sucks."

She yawned. "I think I'm going to go back to bed," she said softly.

"Alright," he said. "I'll take the sofa?"

"No. Sleep on the floor," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, you could've invited me to bed. Merlin knows you're good at that."

Katie tried to look annoyed but failed miserably and burst out laughing. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she was nearly in tears from giggling so hard.

Oliver smiled and soon joined her in her laughter. "Alright alright," he chuckled after a few minutes. "Get to bed. You need rest."

She nodded and started to leave before grabbing his hand. "Come with me?"

"Katie, that's not a good idea."

"Why not? Because you might get me pregnant," she snorted. "I'm not professing my undying love for you or anything-"

"You'd be the first then," he said smugly.

Katie ignored that. "I get nightmares, OK?" she admitted.

"Nightmares?"

"Yes. Nightmares. In which a dream is scary. Come with me please."

"Katie-"

"Please?" she said, giving him her best sad puppy dog expression.

His heart all but melted. "You know that's just not fair."

"For you maybe. It works for me every time," she smiled and pulled him into her room.

"You feel cooler," he commented as he felt her forehead for the third time.

"I feel better," she said, "well..somewhat," she climbed into bed.

"That's good," he said with a nod and stared at the bed. "Better is...well, it's better."

"Wow. True Sherlock Holmes you are.""

Who?"

"Never mind."

"No, who is this Sherlock fellow? If he's some bloke you're dating..."

"No," she laughed and pulled him into the bed. "Not a fellow I'm dating. He's a detective."

"You're quite eager to get me into this bed, aren't you?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up," she grumbled.

He chuckled and slid under the covers. "I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Do I spoon you?"

"No."

"What if I want to hold the baby in a way?"

"Too bad."

"I'm going to spoon you," he said and turned his body towards her.

"Now I totally understand how this baby came to be," she said. "You came onto me!"

"Oh no," he said. "You were clearly the one trying to get me into bed...You obviously came onto me."

"In your dreams, Wood!"

"Admit it, Katie, you think I'm sexy."

"Yeah, right."

"Give in, Bell. All the other girls do."

"That's because they're obsessed with your fame."

"They're obsessed with my charm."

"Charm?" she asked before laughing. "Stop, Oliver! You're killing me!"

"I have charm!" Oliver smirked. "I can make any girl melt."

"Prove it," she snickered.

"It...It doesn't work on you. You're too hard."

"Because you haven't got any," she giggled. "And I didn't say you could spoon me!"

"Too bad! I am!"

She sighed. "Fine," she said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he smiled. "Sleep well."

Katie tried to ignore the fact that it felt so secure having Oliver lying there, she tried to dismiss the fact that his warmth and his body so close to hers was just so comfortable but she found it near impossible. She couldn't deny it.

She liked having Oliver Wood in her bed.

* * *

When Katie awoke the next morning, she was to find that she was alone. She felt much better than she had the day before so it was with a bit more energy that she got out of bed and left the room. She discovered Oliver in the kitchen, standing over the stove. "M-Morning," she said, trying to stifle a yawn. "You're up early."

He turned around and smiled at her. "Good morning Katie," he said cheerfully. "I'm usually up at five every morning. It comes with being a Quidditch star. So seven is a sleep in for me!."

She sat down at the counter. "What are you making?"

"Breakfast for you," he said. "You're going to start eating properly, even if I have to force this food down your throat."

"That's really nice of you, Oliver."

"I know," he replied, smirking.

He placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her, and though her stomach churned at the smell, she picked up her fork anyway. "What are you doing today?"

"Oh, I need to go talk to George about a few things," Oliver said. "How about you? You feel well enough to go in to work?"

"Yeah," Katie nodded.

"Well if you like, I'll come and have lunch with you," he offered but she shook her head.

"That's OK, thank you," she said.

"Alright then," Oliver said and patted her stomach. "It's going to be OK."

"I know," she said.

"Katie? When WILL the Quaffle kick?" Oliver groaned.

Katie giggled. "When the Quaffle is good and ready."

"Hm, I'll have to ask the Midwitch about it," Oliver said. "I'll see you on Saturday then."

"Of course."

He grinned at her and kissed her cheek before leaving the house to go to Diagon Alley.

He had a favour to ask George.

* * *

**Please review if you can :) **


End file.
